maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy competing against a White-dressed Spy. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1: Part 1 - Spy vs Spy from Episodes 1 to 12 thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1: Part 2 - Spy vs Spy from Episodes 13 to 24 *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. (Notice: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - White sneaks microbombs into Black's gloves. While White plays his instrument, Black puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]) - Black infiltrates White's submarine and tries to open a safe, but it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black along with it. *([[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]) - It's double trouble for White when Black launches his splitting torpedo. (Notice: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Black carries a dynamite over to White's HQ, only to get knocked out and blown up by his own weapon. *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - White tries to blow up Black spy's elephant, but the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White is shot out of the sky. *([[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']]) - White gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black but fails when Black uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Black puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. White is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. (Notice: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - Black uses a wrecking ball to destroy White's apartment and fails when White's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Black uses a tank and sees White in a jail cell, but the bars turn out to be a machine gun. Black and his tank are riddled with shots. *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - White takes notes on Black's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. White is cut to ribbons. *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - Black gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. (Notice: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - Black's attempt to fire a torpedo at White's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - Black thinks he sees White hiding behind a rock, but it's a trap. White emerges from the tree and hits Black with a club. *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - Black falls into a pit disguised as White's shadow. White fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. (Notice: After this segment, the laugh from episodes 11 and 14 have been used in every Spy vs Spy, except for episode 20, which is the snickering laugh used in almost every episode when the spies have a plan, and from episodes 21 to 26, which uses the Black Spy's laugh from episode 11.) *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - White's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. (Notice: This was originally used on MADtv, however, White is the one setting up the trap and winning the battle in that version.) *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - White crushes Black with a car that converts into a hammer after Black destroys the bridge leading forth. *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - Black is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. (Notice: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - Black uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White and his makeshift factory. (Notice: This is the first time the plotting snicker was used as a victory laugh.) *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - White is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black. *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - White blows up Black's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - White cuts Black's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and hacksaw afer Black disturbs his nap. Black plummets to his doom. *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - White's attempt to hit Black with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires. *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - Black's attempt to steal the blueprints from White's mouse trap backfires on him. *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - White has captured Black and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Black sees a balloon that looks like White on a bridge and pops it, but the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. *([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - White steals Black's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black drops a bomb on, blowing White up. *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - Black tries to drop a bomb on White, but White bounces it with a hidden spring. Black then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag, but it turns out to be an axe and he chops White in half with it. *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - Black spots White capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White and puts a bomb underneath, but White moves everything so Black gets caught in the blast. *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - Black places a lit stick of dynamite in White's window. White discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White does that, Black removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - White and Black are in a boxing match. White sees Black putting a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White. In the match, Black punches White, but White was secretly wearing a knight's helmet and Black breaks his hand. *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - White catches Black fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line, but Black's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White. Black then cuts the line with the bomb and White (and the shark) get blown up. *([[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Black's tries to steal White's plane, but when he activates it, the wings slam him. *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - White tries to break into Black's costume party by dressing up as Black and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun, but the mirror was actually Black in a mirror costume and shoots White. *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - Black sees White training an attack dog to attack Black. White takes the dog over to Black's HQ, but Black pours a bucket of black paint on White, making him look like Black. The dog attacks White. *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - White is playing a music winder thing with his monkey who is holding a bag. Black comes and hands bullets to the monkey as if it were change. Then the monkey puts the ammo in the music winder thing and it turns out to be a gun, which White fires at Black. *([[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - While in jail, White receives a cake from his mother, delivered by Black, who is guarding him. It contains a nail file which White slips underneath his cell to Black along with a picture of an open cell window. Thinking White escaped, Black attempts to dive through the 'open' window and gets knocked unconscious, allowing White to escape prison. *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - Black flies in a helicopter up to a stone mountain statue of White and attaches a bomb to the nose, but White detaches the nose and it hits Black's helicopter, blowing him up. *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - White destroys Black with a bomb that resembles a surfboard. *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - Black blows up White with a Christmas tree disguised as a missile after White drops a bomb into Black's chimney. *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - Black manages to sneak into White's embassy after evading all of the traps. However, when Black looks into the top secret safe and discovers that it contains a piece of paper that says "Look Up", White shows up on the ceiling and shoots Black. *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - White, on skis, chases after Black attempting to shoot him. Instead, Black manages to convert his own skis into a bow and arrow and shoot White with it. *([[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - Black ties a chain at the end of a cannonball so when White pulls the cannon's string, the cannon knocks him out. *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - White thinks Black fell off of a cliff, but it was a distraction as Black pulled the stick off that was holding up the rock White was standing on making White fall instead. *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - White plays tennis with Black and uses a bomb for the tennis ball. However, after numerous matches, Black manages to defeat White by blowing him up with the "ball". Black thinks he is victorious until White slams him with the tennis floor. (Notice: This is the first time that there were two victory laughs in a row.) *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - White blows up Black with a missle disguised as a pay-toll after Black steals his lunch. *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - White puts a swing on a tree he was hiding under to fool Black, Black then gets smashed into a wall after White moves the tree. *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Black tries to shoot white while on a tram but white uses his skis to cut the wire. *([[Potion's Eleven / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - TBA *([[Addition: Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - TBA *([[Hulk Smash / iChronicle|'Episode 52']]) - TBA Trivia * The spy wins right now are (White 29, Black 20) (Changes every time a Spy vs. Spy is shown) *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for XBOX, Playstation 2 and NES. *There are three kinds of Spy vs. Spy's. There are: Classic cartoon, stop-motion cartoon, and lineless improved cartoon. *The spies made a brief cameo in a Season 8 of Family Guy in the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us." *The spies appeared in four Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in [[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']]. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. *There are five of the Spy vs. Spy segments that were originally from MADtv on Adult Swim. *The film, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World got spoofed alongside with Spy vs. Spy as "[[Spy vs. Spy Kids|'Spy vs. Spy Kids']]" and White Spy used for PS2 and XBOX Versions.]] Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic